Siempre hay un mañana
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Confesar tu amor siempre es difícil, pero algunas veces es mucho más dificil que otras...


.  
>Hola gente! Hoy les traigo un fic "normal" (what?) hahaha... sin violencia, lemon ni nada... X3 creo q hace falta algo de confort últimamente...<p>

Aclaración: Yo no traduje este fic, de hecho tampoco lo revisé xD todo el trabajo quedó a cargo de **lilazo** en la traducción y la revisión de mi BETA **Sofie****Puckle**... así que sí está mal no fue mi culpa! Nah, no es cierto... espero les guste :3

Bon appetit!

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Siempre hay un mañana *<strong>_

El viento sopló gentilmente por los pasillos de la Preparatoria Sakuragaoka. Los árboles de cerezo se balanceaban con el aire, moldeando sombras por el suelo mientras pétalos rosados se mezclaban con el destello anaranjado del atardecer. La brisa se detuvo y todo fue silencio, excepto por algunos cantos de los pajarillos. El brillo del sol entraba por las ventanas de la escuela, donde una ligera y musical melodía flotaba y salía del tercer piso. El sonido de un profundo bajo era acompañado por los golpeteos de una batería. Una guitarra eléctrica era tocada con intensidad y pasión al tiempo que otra la acompañaba con un ritmo más calmado y controlado. Por último, el artificial pero hermoso sonido de un teclado emergía, uniendo al conjunto en armonía de tono y profundidad. Todas estaban en perfecta sincronía, sin embargo, de vez en cuando el bajo se salía de ritmo repentinamente, ocurriendo cada vez con más frecuencia, causando que la canción se volviera incómoda.

Mio Akiyama tenía problemas en mantener el bajo en sintonía con el resto de las chicas del Club de Música Ligera; sus dedos seguían resbalándose y enredándose en las cuerdas. Esto no era por falta de habilidad, sino por falta de concentración. La mirada distraída de Mio seguía dirigiéndose hacia Ritsu mientras la bulliciosa chica tocaba su batería, dando su todo. Aunque Mio seguía echando a perder la canción, mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro durante el tiempo que admiraba a la castaña.

"_Siempre __es __tan __viva __y __enérgica__"__, _pensó Mio mientras su mirada seguía los rápidos y poderosos golpes que Ritsu daba a la batería, lo que causó que sus dedos se atascaran en las cuerdas nuevamente. "_Es __como __si __no __le __importara __nada __más __que __tocar __la __batería __cuando __está __así__…" _Se quedó mirándola sin preocuparse casi por completo de que su propio desempeño iba en decadencia. "_Se ve tan feliz y contenta"_ pensó Mio al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Ritsu, y eso hizo que la suya creciera.

De repente, Mio se dio cuenta de que las otras chicas habían parado de tocar bruscamente. Se había quedado tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que tampoco noto que Ritsu ya no estaba haciéndolo, en lugar de eso, contestaba la mirada. Mio se sonrojó furiosamente y también se unió al silencio, observando su alrededor, percibiendo que los ojos de las demás se posaban sobre ella un tanto extrañados.

"¿Q-qué?" pronunció Mio mirando al suelo. Yui rió ligeramente ante el lindo y ligero sonrojo de Mio; sin embargo, la expresión de Tsumugi y Azusa eran de mayor preocupación.

"¿Estás bien, senpai?" preguntó Azusa preocupada.

"Pareces muy distante" dijo Tsumugi apoyando a su amiga.

"¿Fue Ritsu-senpai? Estabas mirándola" continuó Azusa justo después que Tsumugi.

Mio retrocedió unos pasos, sintiendo que la interrogaban. Miró hacia donde estaba Ritsu, quién le devolvió una tonta sonrisa.

"No pudo haber sido mi culpa, hoy Mio tocaba mucho peor que yo" dijo con una risa ligera. Antes de que Ritsu supiera que estaba pasando, Mio estaba sobre ella, un segundo después ya tenía un enorme y colorado chichón en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" lloró Ritsu agarrando su adolorida cabeza.

"¡Por distraerme!" contestó Mio en un arranque de enojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Aún seguía sonrojada.

"Bueno, ¿quizás es suficiente práctica por hoy?" sugirió Tsumugi al tiempo que iba a preparar té como en piloto automático.

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó Yui agarrando a Azusa de la mano y llevándola a la mesa sin importarle las protestas de la kouhai.

Ritsu se levantó del asiento de la batería y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Sin embargo, Mio se quedó atrás, viendo ausente al ahora vacío instrumento, los golpes de las baquetas en la batería seguían resonando en su mente junto con la imagen de la alegre chica.

"¿Mio? ¿Vienes?" la bromista voz de Ritsu sacó a Mio de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, sí" respondió torpemente mientras caminaba hacia la mesa para unirse a ella.

Tan pronto como se sentó se encontraba mirando directamente a Ritsu. Mio comenzó a observarla como lo estaba haciendo antes, su mente se volvió un torbellino de pensamientos. Ni siquiera Tsumugi, dejando un plato y una taza de té la sacó de sus reflexiones. Parecía que recientemente había comenzado a notar más a Ritsu. Todas las pequeñas cosas que la animada chica hacía parecían resaltar para ella y se encontraba embelesada por la castaña. Súbitamente Ritsu rió sonoramente mientras Yui atormentaba a su pobre kouhai. El sonido de _su_risa trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Mio. Ritsu volvió su atención hacia ella mientras su risa disminuía.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su voz aún tenía rastros de júbilo.

"¿Qué?" respondió Mio a la castaña mientras salía de su aturdimiento.

"Me estabas mirando con un rostro soñador" la molestó Ritsu en respuesta. La cara de Mio se iluminó por la vergüenza.

"N-nada, no fue nada…" murmuró en respuesta mientras se hundía en su silla, con sus ojos situadas fijamente en la mesa. Ritsu simplemente se encogió de hombros y regresó a ayudar a Yui para molestar a Azusa.

*** K-ON! ***

Pronto se hizo tarde, y las chicas se prepararon para su habitual partida.

"Nosotras nos adelantamos" avisó Ritsu a las demás en la puerta junto a Mio.

Tsumugi y Azusa se despidieron de las chicas, aunque Azusa tenía mala cara debido a que su afectiva senpai estaba agarrada a ella con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ritsu y Mio dejaron el cuarto y salieron de la escuela juntas. El cielo estaba gris y nublado, impidiendo al Sol brillar sobre ellas durante su recorrido por la vereda, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hogares. Extrañamente, ninguna de las dos habló; simplemente caminaban lado a lado por la calle en completo silencio. Sin embargo, internamente, Mio estaba ocupada con sus pensamientos.

'_Vamos Mio, tú puedes hacerlo…'_ se dijo a si misma Mio, mirando a Ritsu. Por su parte, Ritsu parecía calmada, aunque seguía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Mio tragó saliva mientras se ponía roja.

'_¡N-no __puedo!__'_ gritó mentalmente cerrando sus ojos, frustrada. Mio casi salto cuando Ritsu finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Mio, has estado terriblemente callada, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó mirando a su amiga. Mio tragó nuevamente, poniéndose aún más roja.

'_Tú __puedes __hacerlo__…'_ Mio se dio ánimos, respirando profundamente.

"Bueno, estaba pensando que, quizás…" Mio comenzó, pero no pudo confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Ritsu "¿…te gustaría ir a algún lugar?" exclamó, sonando inocente y amigable.

'_¿__…__Saldrías __conmigo?__' _Las palabras que realmente quería decir hicieron eco en su cabeza.

"Ya sabes, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas últimamente" continuó con una cálida sonrisa

'_Porque __siempre __me __has __gustado, __Ritsu__…'_

"¡Claro, suena divertido!" Contestó Ritsu mientras sonreía, emocionada. "¿Qué te parece si me alisto y te veo en tu casa?"

"Eso estaría bien," respondió Mio, sonriendo también. No obstante, sus ojos rápidamente se entristecieron y su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras el par volvió a hundirse en silencio nuevamente.

'_¿Por __qué __no __fui __capaz __de __decirle__…__?__'_ se regañó mentalmente mientras torcía la boca y fruncía el ceño.

*** K-ON! ***

Mio corrió por su habitación, las mariposas en su estómago abastecían su obsesivo deseo de elegir el vestuario adecuado para su improvisada "cita" con Ritsu.

'_Pero, ¿en verdad puedo llamarlo una "cita"…?'_ pensó mientras sostenía un vestido, modelando frente al espejo, luego probó con otro. '_Debo decirle hoy, no puedo seguir teniendo miedo…' _pensó mirando su propio reflejo '_Es como si siempre la hubiera amado… ¿porqué nunca pude verlo antes?' _continuó pensando al despojarse del uniforme. '_Siempre ha estado ahí para mí, siempre preocupándose por mí… ¿pero y si no siente lo mismo?"_' caviló Mio, dudando. '_No, no, no puedo pensar así… o nunca seré capaz de decirle'_.

"¡Oye! ¡Mio! ¿Estás lista?"

El corazón de Mio saltó hasta su garganta mientras la voz de Ritsu llegó a su cuarto desde el pasillo.

"E-en un minuto, Ritsu" respondió temblando.

Rápidamente Mio encontró una falda que hacía juego con una blusa y se las puso antes de bajar de prisa para encontrarse con ella. La chica estaba usando un par de shorts con una playera y una blusa sin abotonar, sus manos estaban casualmente en sus bolsillos mientras esperaba por Mio.

"Bueno, ¿adónde te gustaría ir?" preguntó Ritsu mientras Mio bajaba saltando las escaleras. Mio se detuvo por un momento y se sonrojó ligeramente al ver la apariencia de Ritsu.

"¿Mioooo?" Ritsu la sacó de sus pensamientos, causando que la morena se sonrojara paralelamente a la risa que provocaba en la castaña.

"La verdad es que no había pensado en eso, ¿qué dices tú?" respondió Mio.

"Mmm, bueno…" comenzó Ritsu, pero fue cortada por un fuerte ruido que hizo eco fuera.

Las dos chicas caminaron a la sala y miraron por la ventana. Un torrente de lluvia caía desde el tormentoso cielo, golpeando contra la ventana y suelo.

"…Bueno, ahí se fue nuestra idea" bromeó Ritsu. Mio, sin embargo, parecía decepcionada; había estado muy emocionada por su "cita".

'_No, esta es mi oportunidad, tengo que decirle esta noche'_ pensó poniendo una cara de determinación.

"Bueno, aún podemos sacarle partido a la noche" dijo Mio dándose vuelta hacia Ritsu. Ella asintió con la cabeza pareciendo pensar por un momento.

"Podemos ver una película o algo así" sugirió.

"Me gusta eso" respondió Mio con una sonrisa, luego volteó desde la ventana hacia la televisión y el DVD que estaba justo a lado.

"¡Bueno! ¿Qué vamos a ver?" preguntó Ritsu dirigiéndose al sofá y se arrojaba flojamente sobre él.

'_¿Qué __debería __elegir?__'_ pensó Mio mientras examinaba su colección de películas, unas pocas llamaron su atención. Luego, una idea le llegó. '_No__… __es __muy __tonto, __no __funcionará'_ se dijo a si misma mientras daba un rápido vistazo a Ritsu, quién estaba casualmente reclinada en el sofá. '_Pero__… __¿y __si __sí __funciona?__'_ Estuvo en conflictos por unos momentos, pero la posibilidad de que su plan funcionara era suficiente para que eligiera la menos probable, conociéndola.

"¿Qué hay de ésta?" preguntó Mio acercándose al asiento y mostrándole su elección a Ritsu con una genuina sonrisa de emoción en el rostro, aunque no se debía precisamente a la elección de la película.

Una cómica e incrédula sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Ritsu. "¿Estás segura, Mio?" preguntó con tono asombrado.

Mio la miró indignada por un momento. "¡S-Sí! ¡La he visto antes, es buena!" protestó mientras un altivo sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

"Está bien, Mio, lo que digas; pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí" le señaló alegremente mientras se echaba otra vez sobre el sofá. Mio se dio vuelta, volvió al televisor y miró la película que tenía en sus manos.

"_Esto __funcionará__… __esto __funcionará__…" _repitió mentalmente mientras abría la caja y ponía la película de terror en el reproductor. Mio tragó saliva mientras bajaba la caja y proponía a apagar las luces, sintiendo como si estuviera matando a su único recurso de esperanza en la habitación. Luego, como si comenzara a asumir las consecuencias de su decisión, temblorosamente caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó a _su_ lado.

"_Pero, __valdrá __la __pena__… __si __funciona__"_ pensó echando una mirada hacia la cara de Ritsu mientras la película comenzaba. Esto no pasó inadvertido y Ritsu miró a Mio curiosamente, haciendo que la pelinegra rápidamente desviara la mirada, agradeciendo por primera vez en la vida la oscuridad; así Ritsu no pudo ver sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

*** K-ON! ***

Una hora de la película y Mio ya estaba pálida y en posición fetal, temblando como gelatina; sus rodillas se presionaban contra su pecho y gemidos escapaban ocasionalmente de sus labios mientras se comía las uñas, todos los pensamientos que tenía en mente se habían borrado en ese punto. Ritsu, al contrario, estaba totalmente absorta en la película, fascinada por la sangre y el horror. Pero fue sacada de su ensueño cuando Mio dejó escapar un grito ahogado especialmente agudo, haciendo que mirara hacia la aterrorizada chica y darse cuenta de lo asustada que estaba.

"¿Mio, estás bien?" preguntó aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Mio se enroscó en posición vertical ante la simple pregunta, casi desmayada y temblorosa. "E-e-estoy b-bien."

Ritsu sonrió de manera divertida pero simpática, se acercó más a Mio y puso su protector brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"De verdad necesitas dejar de asustarte tan fácilmente, Mio" bromeó Ritsu abrazándola.

Mio comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras se confortaba al ser envuelta por Ritsu, a pesar de lo inocente que fuera la intención. Volvió a sonrojarse mientras miraba su rostro como una tímida colegiala, pero la castaña estaba tan distraída por la película como para notarlo.

'_Sa-sabía que mi plan funcionaría…'_ se dijo a si misma, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. _'Es tan protectora y amable… aunque puede ser muy estúpida a veces.' _Volvió a mirar a la castaña. _'Pero… de verdad es muy dulce…'_

Mio desvió su mirada del rostro de Ritsu lo suficiente como para volver a ver la película, pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver una horrible escena de miedo en la pantalla. Mio chilló, y por puro reflejo, prácticamente brincó a los brazos de Ritsu, haciendo que la castaña gritara en sorpresa y fuera empujada en el sillón. Ahora, Mio estaba sobre Ritsu, tiritando de miedo, al momento que su cara cómodamente presionaba el pecho de Ritsu.

"Oye, oye Mio, está bien" dijo Ritsu con dulzura mientras posaba su mano en la espalda de Mio para confortarla.

En ese momento, otro trueno estalló, haciendo que todo el negro cielo se iluminará y mandando un brillante flash a la televisión, haciendo que la energía se desvaneciera en un instante. Mio se estremeció violentamente cuando la habitación se oscureció por completo, se sentía el poderoso silencio al no escuchar nada electrónico para llenar el ambiente. Mio se aferró aun más a Ritsu, estremeciéndose y lloriqueando.

"Mio, relájate, estoy aquí" dijo Ritsu confortablemente mientras frotaba la espalda de Mio para calmarla un poco.

Mio comenzó a relajarse mientras se iba dando cuenta del hecho de que estaba acostada sobre la chica por la que tenía tan fuertes sentimientos. Mio respiraba con dificultad, debido a su miedos y a la extraña sensación que se surgía en su estómago.

'_Esta __es __mi __oportunidad__…' _decidió Mio, tragando muy nerviosa, su respiración ahora venía en períodos cortos mientras su pecho apretaba.

"R-Ritsu…" tartamudeó la chica al ponerse aún más roja.

"¿Mmhh?" contestó Ritsu pasivamente, sin dejar de acariciar suavemente la espalda de Mio.

Mio se sacudió ante tal impresión, pero rápidamente recuperó la cordura. "H… ha-hay algo que he querido decirte…" comenzó lentamente, consumida por los nervios.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ritsu curiosa.

"R-Ritsu… yo" pero antes de que Mio pudiera terminar, la electricidad volvió.

Mio se dio cuenta muy a su pesar de la posición que tenía sobre Ritsu, particularmente de la ubicación de su rostro. Se levantó y se congeló, con una cortina roja derritiendo su rostro.

Ritsu se sentó de manera más casual pero bastante perezosa, dándole a Mio una mirada perpleja. "¿Qué ibas a decir, Mio?"

"¡N-nada! ¡Nada!" contestó Mio con humo saliendo de su sobrecargado cerebro.

"Está bien" contestó Ritsu después soltar una pequeña carcajada, se levantó del sillón y se estiró antes de guardar sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Bueno, Mio, es tarde, debería irme a casa" declaró echando un vistazo por la ventana hacia la oscura y lluviosa noche.

Mio rápidamente se levantó y paró frente Ritsu. "¡Pe-pero no puedes irte!" respondió en un frenético impulso. Ritsu se detuvo al igual que Mio, sorprendida por su propia acción.

"De verdad debo irme, Mio" repitió Ritsu dándole una pequeña y divertida sonrisa.

Mio tragó por segunda ocasión mientras el rubor aparecía en su rostro. "¡Pe-pero está lloviendo! ¡No puedes salir así, Ritsu!" mintió, cubriendo rápidamente la verdadera razón detrás del deseo de hacer que su amiga se quedara "¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche?" sugirió sonriendo por su ingenioso plan.

Ritsu volteó hacia fuera para ver la tormentosa noche, luego pensó por un momento. "Claro, ¿por qué no?" contestó emocionada. La sonrisa de Mio creció a la perspectiva de pasar mucho más tiempo con ella que sólo una noche y por fin, tener la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos.

El corto silencio que siguió se interrumpió repentinamente cuando Mio escuchó un perverso gruñido que regresó a su mente el miedo que había sentido al ver la película.

"R-Ritsu, ¿la película volvió…?" preguntó Mio lentamente con su cara pálida, sin embargo, su voz se apagó cuando vio a Ritsu sonrojada y frotando su cabeza tímidamente.

"No he cenado aún…"- confesó la, normalmente, bulliciosa castaña un poco avergonzada mientras su estómago volvía a emitir otro gruñido.

Mio simplemente la miró por un momento y rió distraída, ya con más color en su cara. "Ya veo. Bueno, ¿entonces qué tal si comemos?" sugirió moviéndose hacia el comedor.

"¡Sí!" vitoreó Ritsu tirando su brazo en el aire y caminando hacia Mio. "¿Qué tal si te ayudo?" se ofreció mirándola.

"Oh, no, puedo hacerlo yo sola" respondió casualmente Mio '_hacer __la __cena __para __Ritsu__…' _pensó felizmente la chica mientras una estereotípica imagen de una cena con velas aparecía en su mente.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Ritsu. Mio vigorosamente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y la fantasía aún jugando en su mente. "Como quieras" contestó, al borde de la risa al ver el extraño entusiasmo de Mio.

Ritsu se sentó en la mesa del comedor mientras Mio iba hacia la cocina y comenzaba a juntar ingredientes para la cena. Varios minutos pasaron y pronto Mio supervisaba un sartén crepitante, revolviéndolo eventualmente el contenido con un par de palillos.

'_Espero que a Ritsu le guste mi comida…'_ pensó con una pequeña, encantada y confiada sonrisa. '_Es casi como si fuera su esposa o algo así…'_ pensó, ampliando el alegre gesto, sin percibir su repentino abandono al cuidado del sartén mientras sus pensamientos resonaban con su más anhelado deseo. '¿_Yo… la esposa de Ritsu…?'_

Los ojos de Mio se perdieron mientras la escena se daba en su cabeza. Se vio a si misma en un vestido de bodas y a Ritsu con un esmoquin, con sus manos juntas caminando fuera de la iglesia, recién casadas. Pétalos de flores llovían y campanas de bodas sonaban en el fondo.

Mio fue traída a la realidad cuando su cara se tornaba un poco carmesí y el vapor brotaba por sus orejas, ahí se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Fue en ese momento que también noto que las campanas de bodas era en realidad el reloj automático que había puesto, el cual había estado sonando hacía un buen rato. También pudo advertir el humo negro que había a su alrededor y que la comida en la que había trabajado tan duro se estaba quemando.

"¡Ahhh!" chilló Mio al quitarle del fuego.

"¡Mio! ¿Estás bien?" la preocupada voz de Ritsu llegó desde el comedor ante el grito de Mio.

"¡Ah! ¡Si, Ritsu!" Mio respondió con pánico mientras trataba de salvar los restos de la cena.

*** K-ON! ***

Ritsu miraba con sospecha la sustancia que cubría el plato frente a ella mientras Mio se mostraba decepcionada y cabizbaja.

"Uh… ¿estás segura que nada pasó?" le preguntó Ritsu con cautela viendo la masa, casi segura de que ésta le devolvía la mirada.

"Lo siento…" susurró con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Ritsu vio cuan disgustada estaba Mio y forzó una expresión de emoción.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Luce fantástico!" gritó exageradamente entusiasmada tomando sus palillos y llevando a su boca un poco de la cuestionable cena. Su intento de entusiasmo se quebró al masticar, su semblante perdió el color en el proceso.

"¿Ritsu…?" preguntó Mio preocupada al observar la reacción de la chica con ojos relucientes. Ritsu sabía que no debía desilusionar a Mio y, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca.

"Delicioso…" jadeó Ritsu mientras levantaba el pulgar temblorosamente. La triste expresión de Mio cambió positivamente.

"Eres una idiota…" dijo suavemente con gratitud mientras Ritsu sonreía estúpidamente. Mio dio un vistazo a la completamente arruinada cena antes de decidir liberar a Ritsu de su tormento. Se lo había ganado.

"¿Qué tal si ordenamos algo?" sugirió Mio parándose de la mesa.

"¡Eso suena excelente!" respondió Ritsu efusivamente saltando de la silla. Mio rodó los ojos antes de ir al teléfono.

El par ordenó pizza y regresaron a la sala, Mio puso algo menos aterrador en la televisión ya que todavía estaba media aterrada por la película anterior. Ritsu se encontraba sentada en el suelo, devorando su cuarto pedazo de pizza en la mesa de café.

"Dios, ya estoy llena" gritó Ritsu satisfecha mientras se echaba en el sillón posando su cabeza en éste. Mio observó todo eso desde su posición en el sofá. Pasaron unos minutos en que Ritsu y Mio veían televisión, hasta que ésta última notó que su amiga daba un gran bostezo, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era extremadamente tarde.

Mio se levantó del sofá, haciendo que Ritsu la mirara. "Es tarde, deberíamos ir a la cama."

Lentamente Ritsu se levantó, cómicamente encorvada como si su estómago le pesara. "Está bien"

"Vamos" dijo Mio rodando los ojos con desdén por las payasadas de Ritsu, luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

*** K-ON! ***

Las dos chicas fueron hacia la recamara de Mio, donde ésta encendió todas las luces precipitadamente, lo que hizo que Ritsu se riera para sí.

"Deberíamos prepararnos para dormir" sugirió Mio mientras iba hacia el tocador y sacaba un par de pijamas, aunque su mente estaba más preocupada de tener que cambiarse en frente de Ritsu. _'Se siente muy incómodo cambiarse en frente de ella ahora…'_

Ritsu asintió e inmediatamente fue hacia la cama de Mio, sacándose la blusa sin abotonar que tenía en el camino y se sentó en el colchón, rebotando ligeramente. Luego comenzó a quitarse la playera, tirando de la prenda con un audible ruido mientras sacudía su cabello. Mio encontró su pijama y se dio vuelta, pero rápidamente desvió sus ojos del cuerpo de Ritsu tras sonrojarse por completo.

'_Ya __no __puedo __mirarla __así__…'_ pensó, molesta por como le afectaban sus sentimientos hacia la castaña.

"Oye, Mio"

Mio fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su invitada, haciendo que instintivamente regresara su atención a la bulliciosa chica, quien estaba parada frente la cama con una mano puesta vanamente en su cadera. Un profundo y fuerte rubor apareció en la cara de Mio al ver que Ritsu se había sacado los shorts y que estaba semidesnuda.

"¿Tienes alguna pijama que pueda usar?" preguntó Ritsu, ignorando o no notando el sonrojo de Mio.

"A-ah, sip, cajón superior…" murmuró Mio, mirando al suelo, apuntando hacia su tocador antes de girarse rápidamente hacia el closet.

"Gracias" respondió y con una agradecida y relajadamente sonrisa se encaminó al tocador antes de buscar ruidosamente la deseada prenda.

Mio vio su oportunidad ante la distracción de Ritsu y rápidamente comenzó a remover su propia ropa, manteniendo su espalda hacia la castaña mientras se sacaba la blusa y la falda. Sin embargo, Mio se detuvo antes de meterse en su pijama cuando escuchó risas detrás de ella.

"Oh~ho~ho~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí…?" se burló Ritsu en voz alta, causando que Mio se diera vuelta para ver que era.

El color en la cara de Mio desapareció al instante y su boca cayó en un horrorizado jadeo. Ritsu tenía una larga y divertida sonrisa plasmada por toda su cara mientras examinaba un par de bragas con rayas azules que tenía entre sus manos.

Ritsu notó que llamó la atención de Mio y proyectó su sonrisa burlona hacia la morena antes de levantar su pulgar en señal de 'bien'. "¡Sabía que los traías puestos, Mio!"

Lágrimas de horror y vergüenza brotaron de los ojos de Mio mientras comenzaba a temblar. "¡R-R-Ritsu!" se lamentó, y la susodicha amplió su sonrisa ante el pudor de Mio.

"¿Qué? Se te ven bien" la molestó Ritsu sacando la lengua juguetonamente. La cara de Mio se tornó blanca y se congeló como una estatua hecha de la pura esencia de humillación.

"¿Te vas a cambiar?" comentó Ritsu maliciosamente, haciendo que Mio recordara el hecho que estaba parada frente a ella en ropa interior.

La cara de Mio cambió de un blanco fantasmal a un rojo cereza de un solo golpe y se dio vuelta para darle la espalda a Ritsu una vez más, con sus brazos presionados defensivamente contra su pecho. Rápidamente agarró su pijama y salió de su habitación, encerrándose en el baño y cambiándose mientras trataba de calmar sus emociones y los latidos de su corazón.

Ritsu seguía evidentemente entretenida cuando Mio volvió, arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación, ahora en su pijama.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ritsu viendo a Mio ir al closet y sacar un futón.

Mio tomó la última parte de su dignidad, y puso una desafiante e imperturbable mirada al ver a Ritsu. "Estoy perfectamente bien"

Ritsu trató de no reír al ver la fachada de su amiga.

Mio rebuscó en su closet por un momento antes de volver con un desordenado futón en sus manos. Pasó al lado de Ritsu y procedió a tirárselo sin contemplaciones a los pies.

"¿Oh? ¿Dándome el tratamiento de futón?" preguntó Ritsu, bromeando a la rígida expresión de Mio.

"No, tú puedes tener la cama, no me importa" contestó Mio, indiferente, arrodillándose y alisando el futón en el suelo.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Ritsu con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

"Segura" afirmó Mio sin levantar la mirada y con el mismo tono indiferente.

"Podemos compartir la cama" comentó maliciosamente Ritsu, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. La cara de Mio instantáneamente se iluminó y rápidamente se paralizó.

"¡No-no somos niñas! ¡E-el futón está bien!" respondió rápidamente, con una rabieta nerviosa. La sonrisa de Ritsu se quebró en una carcajada mientras señalaba el avergonzado rostro de Mio.

"¡Deberías ver tu cara!" alcanzó a decir Ritsu entre carcajadas.

"Ritsu…" dijo Mio mientras lentamente se oscurecía su rostro y, con un firme empujón, mando a la sorprendida Ritsu de espaldas a la cama.

"¡N-no! ¡Piedad, Mio-sama!" gritó Ritsu con miedo fingido, protegiéndose a si misma mientras Mio descendía sobre ella, con ojos brillantes.

*** K-ON! ***

"Tú ganas…" dijo débilmente Ritsu levantando su brazo en derrota. Mio sonrió en una presumida victoria parándose en el borde de la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

"Debemos dejar de perder tiempo e ir a la cama" dijo Mio con autoridad cuando su lado maduro salió a flote, regresando al abandonado futón.

"Sí, sí" respondió Ritsu con un débil y pasivo tono, con la diadema chueca y su cabello desordenado por la paliza.

Mio procedió a acomodar su futón y Ritsu simplemente se quitó la diadema y ordenó su cabello. Cuando terminó su preparación para ir a la cama, Mio se levantó, fue hacia la luz y la apagó antes de regresar al futón y deslizarse dentro.

"Buenas noches" dijo Mio a Ritsu, quien ya se había enterrado en la cama.

"Buenas noches" fue el apagado murmullo que Mio recibió. Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de acurrucarse y tirar las sábanas hasta su cuello.

Mio descansó en silencio, su mente estaba en blanco mientras miraba el techo, sintiéndose extrañamente energizada por haber jugado con Ritsu. Sus oídos comenzaron a prestar atención al golpeteo de la lluvia en el techo y de la ventana mientras la tormenta continuaba. Después de un tiempo, Mio comenzó a sentir que sus parpados caían por el sueño que la invadía. Pero, justo cuando estaban a punto de cerrarse, un brillante flash apareció en la habitación, creando una fantasmal sombra a través del techo, seguido rápidamente por un fuerte boom que estremeció la casa.

Los ojos de Mio se abrieron de inmediato, su corazón latía ferozmente. '_¿Q-qué __fue __eso?__' _pensó con pánico_._Comenzó a temblar dentro de las sábanas mientras las llevaba hasta su nariz. '_E-estoy __segura __que __no __fue __nada__…' _se dijo a sí misma, aunque también su voz mental estaba temblando. Mio trató de sacar la sombra de su cabeza, pero pronto el miedo que provocó esa figura había invocado las escenas de la película.

'¿_Por qué me obligué a ver esa película…? ¡Ahora estoy viendo cosas!'_ chilló mentalmente mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en el borde de sus ojos. Mio se sacudió cuando es escuchó otro boom. '_Contrólate, Mio, no es nada, no es nada-' _el ánimo que se estaba dando fue interrumpido con otro flash y otro boom, dibujando figuras aún más monstruosas en el techo.

Mio chilló mientras se incorporaba, temblando violentamente. Sus ojos se dirigieron instantáneamente a donde Ritsu estaba durmiendo, jaló la sábana hasta sus manos y rodillas, cubriéndola como escudo, rápidamente se arrastró hacia la cama, tiritando. Mio se hincó mientras llegaba a la cama, envuelta con seguridad en su sábana.

"¡R-R-Ritsu!" le susurró Mio con miedo a la durmiente chica. La joven se movió en la cama y murmuró algo incoherente en respuesta. "¡Ritsu!" susurró nuevamente, más fuerte y sacudiendo vigorosamente a la chica.

"¿Huh…? ¿Qué…?" Ritsu murmuró, confundida, aún medio dormida.

"¡Ritsu! ¡Hay algo afuera de la ventana!" susurró Mio, con los labios estremecidos por el miedo.

Ritsu lentamente se levantó con los ojos entreabiertos. "¿Qué pasa Mio…?" preguntó, el agotamiento en su voz indicaba claramente que no había entendido a Mio la primera vez.

"¡Hay algo afuera!" repitió Mio asustada. Ritsu, torpemente frotó sus ojos y miró por la ventana, con la mirada de Mio siguiéndola, pero no había nada.

"No veo nada" respondió soñolienta "Vuelve a dormir…" y con eso, Ritsu se echó nuevamente en la cama e inmediatamente se quedó dormida, su pecho subía y bajaba con leves ronquidos.

"¡R-Ritsu! ¡No te vuelvas a dormir!" pidió Mio angustiada, pero Ritsu se había ido. Mio se mantuvo al lado de la cama, temblando silenciosa y mentalmente mortificada por la situación.

'_¿Qué __hago__…__?__'_ pensó, mientras miraba alternadamente a Ritsu y al futón, el cual se veía muy lejano. '_No __puedo __volver __a __dormir__…' _pensó, estando demasiado asustada como para dormir. El corazón de Mio se detuvo y sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar un arañazo en la ventana. Su mente se aceleraba al tratar de encontrar una salida a la circunstancia, luego una idea apareció y miró la figura de Ritsu.

'_No __puedo __dormir __sola__… __N-no __tengo __otra __opción__…' _se dijo a si misma, asintiendo lentamente como si estuviera de acuerdo consigo misma. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras se despojaba de su protectora sábana, sintiendo como si de repente estuviera desnuda y levantó la sábanas que cubrían a Ritsu. Mio, nerviosa y un poco sonrojada, gateó lenta, cuidadosa y silenciosamente dentro de la cama con Ritsu.

_'E-es inevitable…'_ pensó Mio mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento al entrar aún más en la cama, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro y al lado de Ritsu. Mio intentó mantener la distancia mientras yacía a su lado, pero estaba muy cerca de la castaña. Se sintió incómoda al estar en tan próxima a la persona que amaba, pero su miedo había disminuido. Su ritmo cardiaco se redujo cuando se quedo inmóvil, viendo el soporífero rostro de Ritsu.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Mio sentía que la incomodidad se convertía en una dulce comodidad al sentirse cerca de _ella_.

'_Su rostro es muy tierno cuando duerme'_ pensó, sonriendo '_Estoy contenta de que haya podido dormir aquí, hoy ha sido un día muy divertido'_ pensó mientras mentalmente cambiaba el tema. '_Y también estaba jugando mucho conmigo hace rato' _pensó curiosamente recalcando las payasadas de la chica durante la noche. '_Molestándome mucho… de alguna forma supo exactamente que decir…'_ Repentinamente, un pensamiento horrible la golpeó '_¿Qué pasa si ya sabe lo que siento…?'_

Una sensación de miedo, y al mismo tiempo de alivio, llenaron a Mio mientras la probabilidad de que Ritsu ya supiera lo que sentía, se volvía más y más creíble basándose en el comportamiento de la castaña. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Mio desapareció mientras ese pensamiento traía otro pensamiento.

'_Pero… Nunca pude decirle lo que siento por ella'_ pensó tristemente, ya que ese había sido el principal objetivo de la noche.

Los pensamientos de Mio fueron interrumpidos cuando Ritsu repentinamente se movió, el temor que la castaña hubiera despertado hizo que Mio se paralizara y ni siquiera se permitiera respirar. Luego, Ritsu se dio vuelta, acercando su cara peligrosamente a la de Mio, rodeándola con un brazo. El rostro de Mio se puso carmesí por milésima vez y, alarmada, alejó su cabeza cuando el rostro de Ritsu se acercaba mucho más. Pasaron unos minutos y al parecer Ritsu no se había despertado, consintiendo el que Mio se tranquilizara, pero entonces el asunto era que ahora estaba atrapada en esa posición, bastante cerca de la castaña. Sin embargo, mientras se calmaba, comenzó a sentirse menos apenada por la cercanía de Ritsu; de hecho, un extraño sentimiento comenzó a surgir dentro de ella. Mio tragó, tenía la garganta seca y su rostro se sentía increíblemente caliente, después de todo, lo único que podía hacer era observar el pasivo rostro durmiente de Ritsu.

_'Nu… nunca pude decirle…'_ pensó distraídamente, sintiendo su cabeza ligera y aireada al tiempo que su cara se calentaba más. Los labios de Ritsu estaban ligeramente abiertos y parecía como si incitaran a la sonrojada Mio. '_Está dormida… creo que no podría doler…'_ se dijo a si misma, con el corazón latiendo contra su pecho. Lentamente, Mio acercó sus labios hacia los de Ritsu, pero dudó por un breve momento cuando estuvieron a punto de juntarse. Una punzada de arrepentimiento, duda, y culpa golpeó a Mio mientras veía los párpados cerrados de Ritsu.

'_No… nuestro primer beso no debería ser así'_ pensó, cambiando de curso y presionando sus labios en la suave mejilla de Ritsu, liberando su reprimida pasión.

Mio saboreó la sensación del cariñoso gesto por un momento antes que se echara atrás gentilmente con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose feliz. Se acurrucó en las sábanas, ahora disfrutando por completo la sensación del brazo de Ritsu sobre ella e incluso sintiéndose más segura como para gentilmente colocar su mano a un lado de Ritsu. Mio miró por última vez el rostro de la chica antes de cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

'_Creo __que __siempre __hay __un __mañana__…'_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT:<strong> Bueno, mis comentarios finales, para quien quiera saberlos... NO! No siempre hay un mañana! Si tienen algo que hacer o decir HAGANLO AHORA! Después será tarde! Lo cual me recuerda que comencé una cacería... iré a cazar a la niña más linda que ha pisado esta miserable tierra... así que si me ausento ya sabrán por qué xD

Finalmente, este fic le pertenece a **Thecrazyrabbidfangirl**... la traducción a **lilazo **y la revisión a **Sofie****Puckle** y yo... bueno, le di un scanning final y se los comparto xD (yo hice mucho!)

Una cosa más... porque mi público me lo pidió, he abierto Twitter... asi que si tienen y quieren Follow me! X3 El link esta en mi perfil

PD: **lilazo, **bienvenida al VolKatina Team!

Ahora debo ir a correr con Shakenka para bajarme el Hype! VolKatina fuera!


End file.
